Between Right and Wrong
by Rae TB
Summary: TalaBrooklyn. Tala and Brooklyn embark on the long and winding road known as love, but discover a few pitfalls along the way. For starters, homophobic friends.


HI GUYS. XD And so the party hath continued without me. Mind if I crash? ...Just for a minute? C'mon. I have a prologue! No really, I do!...

...Well, all two of you that don't want to eat me, thank you for sticking by me. And don't let me quit this one. I like this idea. The start ofthis chapter and what will hopefully be the end of the last chapter,was ganked off of a Mystel being bulimic idea I started. But since that never finished and I wanted to do something with homophobia, this seemedperfect for it.Anyway, TalaBrooklyn. You guys know the drill. XP

_

* * *

_

_Wrong._

Right.

Where does the line drawn between the two begin to blur, bend, and break apart?

When does right become _wrong_?

And _wrong_ become right?

_Wrong._

Right.

Two fundamentally different things.

On the surface, they are opposites.

But there is always more to life than what appears on the surface.

There is always more to people than what appears on the surface.

--

"We shouldn't be doing this Tala..." a hardened over voice croaked as pale fingers threaded through his flaming red mane. It was like fingering fire. Dangerous to the touch, deadly in all aspects. But the very image of desire that had been set ablaze within the depths of his heart. It was the heart he had never known he possessed, the one Brooklyn found it necessary to bestow upon him. It was the heart that beat in time with Brooklyn's.

"Shouldn't, wouldn't, couldn't...are."

The blue in Tala's eyes sparkled like the mysterious depths of the ocean, sending Brooklyn adrift in the tumultuous waters of its sea. It was times like this his brain became defiant, confused. It would blur _wrong_ and right together. How could something that was _wrong_ feel right? Who had the right to tell them what was _wrong_?

"...We're both going to hell for this Tala. You and I both...you know that."

The same pale fingers that had touched his hair that had awakened a beast within him cupped his face. Tala moved in, their eyes and hearts locked. But it was the tone, the very serious and sincere tone in which his lover spoke with that pulled Brooklyn in.

"No place with you in it could be hell."

They were so close now. Breath mingling, brains and bodies one. The atmosphere surrounding them became tense and fragile like a mirror that could be easily shattered. Before long, the fragments would be sent flying and with any luck would be embedded into the skin of the God that dared say they couldn't be together.

"You honestly think...think that God...will approve. Of this. Of us?"

There was no response. Just the void left by an awkward question. Their delicate mirror cracked and threatened to break. It would leave them stranded without air, without each other.

"Do you honestly think for one moment, that I care about what God thinks of us?"

A look of shock adorned the redhead's face – the heavenly angelic redhead place in front of an unworthy demon. Brooklyn was Tala's deliverance. Their relationship wasn't a sin. Nothing so blissful could be one.

Affecting a look of deep thought, Brooklyn rolled onto his back, smiling slightly. The mist of seriousness blinding their vision had lifted. Tala could breathe easy, nothing around to cut off his air supply.

"...Hell probably doesn't have lubricant."

Scratch that. Laughter might prevent him from breathing properly. Glancing at his lover while fighting back a bad case of what a person might call "the giggles", Tala propped his weight up on his elbows, shaking his head. A wolfish grin took over his features and he winked, hair tousled and falling in front of his face.

It was the tiny things like that that made Brooklyn's heart beat a little faster, that made Tala impossible to shake from his body, spirit, or mind.

"It's a good thing I'm not on the bottom then."

Immediately the room was occupied by the familiar sound of what Tala could only describe as an angel's laughter. Purer than the chime of a silver bell, more vibrant and lively than the coo of a dove, and brighter than sunshine, it resonated through the air on the invisible wings of cherub's. Each arrow they fired pierced through Tala's heart without mercy, sending him in deeper.

But as soon as it had started, the joyous sound ended, replaced by a pout.

"You're a bastard Tala."

"Well duh. Why do you think I'm going to hell?"

For the rest of the night, the sound of pillow fights and yet more laughter could be heard by not only the young lovers, but two other people, watching in the shelter of the shadows.

"What these two are doing...It's- it's just..._wrong_."

"I know, it's disgusting. But don't worry, we'll set them straight. Literally. I promise. We'll make everything right again."

And so their plot to right a _wrong_ was set in motion.

A _wrong_ that was never _wrong_ to begin with.

---

...I am so going down for not posting for ages, and then putting this up, aren't I? And I could make a down, down, down into nothing reference thus making a god awful pun but I still value my life. This is meant to be the prologue to achaptered thingbut since we all know what my updating skills are...Aww man, and I really like this idea too. ;-; Flames, Astera, you two email the hell out of me if I quit this one.

Oh, and speaking of which this is for my main man Flamesy, and my number one chicas Astera and Panda for being lovlies. Even if this wasn't worth the wait, I know you three have waited and I thank you for that. I DON'T DESERVE YOU GUYS.

And hee. I'm thinking of changing the meaning of the TB in my pen name to stand for TalaBrooklyn. XD Curse them. Curse them with curses.


End file.
